


Ara Ma'athlan Vhenas

by spaceofsputnik



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Solas (Dragon Age) is Grim and Fatalistic, Solavellan Fluff Friday, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceofsputnik/pseuds/spaceofsputnik
Summary: A more longer/in depth conversation with Solas and Inquisitor Lavellan at the end of Trespasser. Mainly angst. Questions you wish you could have asked and things you wish you could have said. More romance!
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	Ara Ma'athlan Vhenas

“Solas, Var lath vir suledin!” I cry out, the pain coming from the mark on my hand becoming almost unbearable, but the pain tugging my heart felt like it's equal.  
“I wish it could, Vhenan.” He says softly, and I wondered if his heart was being tugged in by mine as well.  
“Please… you don't have to do this,” I plead, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. “Don't leave me again. I loved you… I still do. I’ve never stopped. Even after everything, after all this time-- I still love you. Come back to me, please. It's not too late. Come home.”  
“What would you do, Vhenan, be it you were in my position? This is my mistake to fix, no matter what personal stake I have. When I created the veil it caused the world of the Elves to burn; All I see now is people living in the ashes I created. Can’t you see I have no choice in this? I have already failed in freeing my people, and now I have found I have failed the ones in this world too.”  
“You haven't failed them yet. You helped us stop the Breach, and now you have stopped the Qunari invasion! The Elven people would have forgiven you if the truth had been known. You can accept that, you can move on and make this world better in their honor. I cannot let you walk the Din'anshiral alone, please.” I say.  
“Look around you Inquisitor; these people are suffering from my actions. The spirits trapped within the veil, sometimes thwarted from their true purpose and turned to demons. The never-ending war between the templars and mages. The lost clans of the Dalish crying out to false Gods who cannot answer. The run-down Alienages. The enslaved in Tevinter. The chains that come along with the absurd demands of the Qun. The ongoing Qunari war now on Orlais and Fereldan's horizon. Imagine a world where magic did not divide us, but a world of magic instead. That is what the future will be-- the world of the past. It is how this world was originally supposed to be. It is regrettable this world must end in its place, but there has to be a better world for our people. I must undo my mistake.”  
“The world is ever changing, Solas. We have survived the destruction of the veil. We have survived the Blights. We have survived the Breach. We have adapted and changed. We are trying to create a new future, you must let us do it on our own terms. There is still hope!”  
“What you have survived you have survived bloodily. Millions have died. Millions more will in your attempt to make a good future, however pure it may be. There are problems that will forever be unsolved. Millions will continue to die. My way may not seem heroic, and I do not think it such, but it is the only way. The people of this world will die, but the deaths of the future people will be so much less.” He tells me.  
“How do you know you can stop the false Gods when they return? They may make the world far worse than this one. Your world is gone, Ma Vhenan, and no matter how much you wish it, it will never be the same world you knew. If you are going to destroy this world, does it have to be now? The Elven people have waited this long. Why can we not try to find a better way? At least try before you destroy this world we have fought so hard for. Maybe you’re right; maybe there is no way and maybe millions will die in a cause with no hope, but don't we deserve a chance now that we know the truth? Let us search for a better way, help us find one! You have awoken in this foreign place knowing nothing of us, and you have admitted you were wrong about so many things. There is still so much you can learn, isn't there? There is still so much we can learn now that you have shown us the past. We have to keep trying. We can build a better world, I know we can. We will endure.”  
“You know how much I have come to care for you. Long ago I thought the hardest thing I would ever have to do was sealing away the Evanuris. And when I awoke I found it to be destroying the veil. But then I fell in love with you. What I told you before the fight with Corypheus in the fade? Leaving you after the battle at the Temple of Sacred Ashes? And now here, where I must leave you again? And when I finally have to tell you goodbye? I did not expect the hardest thing would be breaking my own heart, because it had to break your own. If there was another way I would divert my course of action. I would treasure the chance to be proven wrong again. I would give everything to spend the rest of time by your side. But this choice is not mine to give. You know I must try. If you stop me so be it, but I cannot sit by idly when it is my actions that caused this in the first place. If I die trying, then at least I know I had made an attempt to restore what was. Forgive me.” His voice cracks on the last words, and I think I catch a glint of a tear in the corner of his eye, but when I blink it is gone.  
“My love…” He kneels down to me, eyes glowing, and presses his lips to mine, taking my hand in his. I can feel the pain fading. I think I can feel him fading away too. All new, faded for her.  
“Ara ma'athlan vhenas.” I say as the tears fall down my face.  
“I will never forget you.”

Still she searched, and dreamed, and waited, for a way to change The Dread Wolf’s heart...

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my personal take on how Solas feels and what his plans are. Thought Trespasser was amazing and nothing was wrong with the original writing. (I love Patrick Weekes work) I know you cannot fit so much into a video game, especially an rpg that branches such as Bioware games. Just wanted to give myself and Solasmancers some more Hell content. xx -sumire)


End file.
